User blog:Wadby/Getafon
'USER WAS WARNED FOR POSTING BLOGICLES' It was last sunday I don't know how it could of happens it started of like any other day but this day it felt different, so considering it was a Sunday I normally do what I do in my free time play my Pokemon soul silver for DS so I went on it, had my favourite team Raichu Lv68 ivysaw Lv 70 lugia Lv 78 Mighteana Lv 90 Machamp Lv 60 and my favourite Pokemon eevee Lv 100 so I thought this games getting old how about I start a new one, oh god why did I star a new one So I did as you do I held l-bumper,B and select and I started a whole new adventure but then as soon as I got into my so called "new adventure" i was back at the battle frontier were I deleted my other save so I just thought that the game hadn't registered my deletion of the old file so I didn't care a checked my team, but to my horror my team all had nicknames Why,would,you,delete,us!? I was so confused this seemed to ironic to be a bug so I reset the game and deleted the file then started a new one but this time it worked (This is we're things just start getting freaky) so I was given the quest to go to Mr.pokemon and got to chose my starter the three Pokemon were missingNo,ghost & my previous Eevee so I instantly thought who's been messing with my game (cause I thought it was a hack) so eevee being my favourite I chose him,I was on my way to Mr.pokemon's house but out of no were I was in a battle with a shiny lugia lv 225 I thought that there must be a hack on my game,it was weird though cause the cry it made sounded like bidoof and tentacool mixed together anyway, I sent out eevee and to my serprise it had a sad face this is one weird hack The eevee only had one move it was a move I never heard of called callateral damage so curiously I pressed eevee to use the move when eevee used it it came up with the evolution screen and started playing the dun dun dun dun dun dern dun dun dun dun dern der der der dedaladedalader then it said congratulations your eevee evolved into Getafon would you like to give Getafon a nickname!? For some reason I wanted to press yes so I did and I named it Gary, Gary the Getafon then it flicked back to the game and it said Getafon doesn't like the nickname you've given him you shall pay for your mockery then the screen went a reddish purplish colour An image (almost like a gif) of Getafon slicing through my trainers limbs appeared blood was all over the screen then the screen went black. Two red water colour like eyes appeared then the screen went black again, red writing poped up which said why would you delete us? I switched the game of and haven't played it since think ill just stick to Pokemon emerald for now. WHY WOULD YOU DELETE US!?